This Wasn't In The Job Description
by Hespera Nova
Summary: This happens when Zura has to work in a transvestite's bar, after picking a fight with the owner. Someone in particularly interested in the new acquisition ...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gintama. No money is being made with this.

-Fuck! It was all that Zura could say, while biting down his lip until a droplet of crimson blood appeared.

What the hell had he been thinking when he had gotten involved into that fight with the freak ruling this place? Now, all dressed up in a tight kimono, fighting to keep the fan in a gracious manner, while dancing, with no idea about what he was doing whatsoever, Zura felt like every moment now he would trip and fell flat on his nose.

-What a nice little lady we have here!

The transvestite's admiration was, by no means, fake, while he was trying to teach Zura how to move lasciviously in order to entice the future guests of the evening. That did nothing good on Zura's temper, that felt like boiling inside. Just remembering how that guy had fought to make him fit into that kimono, until reaching a straight, elegant posture, made him sick to his stomach. But, despite those organic reactions, Zura had to admit that his hair, long and combed to fall on one side of the face, with its dark shine, as well as the red painted lips, made him a good looking … transvestite. More or less, he was prepared to face tonight's guests.

A dark silhouette had appeared in the dance room, and the man was clearly showing interest into Zura's movements under the spotlight. Zura felt more and more uncomfortable, especially since the guy in question seemed to begin fidgeting in his chair, while bending forward to watch better. One sign brought to the transvestite's attention that the early guest wanted something. While carefully grabbing the folds of the kimono, the transvestite hurried toward the guest.

Zura tried to continue with his so called dance, but his movements were more and more hazardous, since he was actually trying to eavesdrop on that conversation, by letting his neck long forward. When the transvestite turned towards him looking totally enthralled, Zura knew by instinct that that meant no good for him. The transvestite took his hand into his, and announced him, excitedly:

-Zurako, you have a client!

Shamelessly, Zura took his hand briskly out of the man's clutch, and hissed:

-What in hell does this mean? I thought I should just dance a little around for you, freaks, and that was all? What do you mean, I have a client? What am I supposed to do now?

The transvestite offered a phony smile, and caressed Zura's smooth cheek.

-You have such a cute face, we wouldn't want it all messed up, would we? And I thought a samurai always keeps his promises. Boss will not be enchanted by your behavior…

Lowering his tone, he continued threatening Zura:

-Do you know Boss was a sumo fighter before this? And the would be client that wants you all for himself … is Shisengumi.

Zura's eyes grew wider.

-Shisengumi? What is a police dog doing in a freak bar?

The transvestite showed all his teeth, smiling happily.

-You know … what they are all seeking when they have a day off and money in their pockets.

Taking Zura's hand again, this time seizing it hard until a bone cracking sound began to be heard, he added:

-C'mon, Zurako, you have work to do.

Frowning at the unexpected pain, Zura let his head down in approval.

-That's a good girl. Now go, the client waits to be served.

Only two seconds were needed so Zura attained his graceful demeanor again, although grateful for the semi-darkness in the bar. He went towards the so called client. 'Shisengumi dog! One wrong movement, and I'll bury my foot in your ass!', he thought, but not out loud.

Eyes cast down, Zura took a small bow before the dark silhouette. Sweetening his voice, making it more feminine, he asked:

-What does the master want? Sake, for starters?

The policeman's face emerged from the dark, his eyes trailing Zura's form, all dressed up in kimono. When Zura finally looked in front of his eyes, he could not suppress a little jolt of surprise. 'You, Hijikata?'

Although he had never seen the man up close, Zura knew this face oh so well: Hijikata Toushirou, the demonic vice-commander of Shisengumi, like the news channels used to call him, well known for his hoodlum like methods to keep peace in Edo.

Luckily, the policeman did not show any sign of recognizing Zura. It seemed that it was not the first bar the man had visited tonight. The uniform hang a little loose, open at the neck, a cigarette dangled into one corner of the mouth, and Hijikata seemed more human this way, not instilling the scare he was so famous for. Jutting out a lazy hand, he caught Zura by his waist and placed him in his lap. Taken by surprise, Zura tried to get away, but stopped just in time, to avoid waking the dog's half asleep instincts.

The close encounter forced Zura to notice his enemy. The regular beautiful features of Hijikata's face seemed much more relaxed, and Zura had to admit, despite himself, that the guy was pretty damn good looking, even if he was just a mutt working for the government. His blue eyes, usually filled with malice, were now clouded by something else, and, when Zura realized what was it, he felt the earth disappearing from beneath his soles. A pair of wet lips search his mouth and caught it, while letting the unlit cigarette fall.

Taken aback by the sensual attack, Zura tried to stop the man, by placing his hands on his chest, but the tight kimono prevented any complete movements.

-Do you like to play hard to get, beautiful? Hijikata asked, between two kisses, while his arms circled Zura's lean, but rigid body.

When a sweet tongue conquered his oral cavity, Zura realized, seconds too late, that the game was entering on dangerous ground. Moving away from the kisses that made his skin burn, he tried a different tactic:

-I will be held responsible if master doesn't drink anything.

The embrace became a little loose, and Hijikata proposed, while caressing Zura's blushing cheeks.

-Let's go to your room, and I'll have as many drinks you want. Although, there is something else that's getting me high …, he added, while sniffing Zura's neck and inhaling deeply. You smell so good, my queen ….

'What a fucking moron! Who the hell falls for this crap?' But Zura's cheeks were like on fire, instead of cooling down.

****

Moving with slow tiny steps, Zura went forward on the dark hallway, while followed closely by his mortal enemy. Impatient hands were caressing his buttocks, hard to tell through the folds of the kimono. Yet, he knew exactly where to touch, while still walking, making Zura clench his teeth until pain made him give up.

The sweet diffuse light in the room that was Zura's temporary shelter was an invitation to sensual activities. Hijikata murmured, stopping a little at the door, in pure veneration:

-It's becoming you, this … It seems so warm and inviting …

-You know nothing about me, how can you tell …

Words died on Zura's lips, claimed again by a hungry mouth. A deft hand caught his jaw, forcing him to open wide, until Zura gave up. 'Maybe if I don't squirm, he'll leave me alone, the fucker!'

Luck wasn't on his side, though. Not this night, when another callous hand, used to grab a sword's handle, caught Zura's waist, making him bent into an impossible angle, until his knees gave up, the whole body falling freely. The same skilled hands caught him right on cue, and laid Zura on the pillows that seemed to be everywhere on the floor. Zura felt his entire body covered by another, a more sinewy one, tense and ready to pounce.

The seme's energy, almost palpable in the air of the room, tipped the reason's balance in Zura's head, leading it towards total disaster. Dance shoes flew across the room, grabbed from Zura's feet, and that mouth left a little the sweet cavity of the transvestite's mouth, only to caress and nip at the skin of a perfect long leg, all naked and raised to reach the said mouth. Little kisses trailed the smooth leg, doubled by little bites, making Zura squirm in total delight, forbidden, yet still desired.

'I … should … do … something!' Zura's fading sanity pleaded in vain, but Hijikata, taking advantage of his top position, chose to go forward, joyfully, following an unseen trail on the beautiful thigh, until almost reaching the pleasure center, still covered by the kimono's folds. 'I should have worn undies', Zura chided himself, but it was too late since warmth gathered between his legs, making him stand erect, from promised touch only. The newly awaken volcano stood up, guarded by sweet smelling forests of black hair, their intoxicating scent making the policeman's head all messed up with delights. It seemed that Hijikata was bent of obtaining from this unfit element of society, total and sweet surrender.

All of a sudden, the pressure was gone, and Hijikata stood up, in order to take off his coat. Zura took advantage of the situation, to protest feebly:

-Does master know where he is? And with whom he wishes to …? Clearing his throat, Zura sounded more and more out of the loop.

Hijikata stopped for a moment, then answered:

-I know what kind of a bar is this. Is it ok for me to do it with a man? Yes.

-Why? Zura felt breathing stopping in his chest, for a few moments.

-Women mean nothing but trouble. And I know okama is knowledgeable of the art of making alone men, such as I, feel wanted, while gracefully hiding the identity of their sex.

Zura raised his head, in protest, conscious of the fact that the kimono was now open, revealing way too much skin. His beautiful hairless skin left Hijikata breathless, leaving him to guess what was behind those silky folds.

-Even so … Zura wanted to say.

-Even so, Hijikata closed his mouth, with yet another kiss, without stopping to get undress anymore. You're incredibly beautiful. I never an okama with perfect skin like yours. Even your cheeks are smooth and fresh like a spring day.

Zura blushed under the assault of Hijikata's compliments, no matter how out of place that seemed. He had been always trying to compensate for his feminine features, with more work, more training, more results as a samurai. When the war had been over, he had found himself caught in an endless fight, that had gotten him closer to this strange character, that now wanted no less than bury himself between Zura's open legs.

-You're not wearing any make up, are you?

-Only mascara and lipstick, but that is now all gone, said Zura, feeling his own lips, now burning from the evening's kisses.

-That's for the better, I like you natural.

Tired with the conversation, Hijikata stood up and flew open his zipper. Zura's eyes dilated when they saw the semi-dormant snake, now in front of them. Completely naked now, Hijikata went slowly towards his prey, his member getting more and more stiffer, while getting nearer to the object of his desires. Zura tried to get back, scared by the sudden reality hitting him in the face. Hijikata caught his waist and dragged him under his own body, with a clear smile on his face:

-Don't worry, I'm not going to take off your clothes, I know transvestites care about appearances. I have nothing against it. But I hope to see you all naked, when I come around next time.

"Fucking moron! Can't you see? I'm not transvestite!" Zura's mind was shouting, to no avail, as his lips opened submissively in order to receive the conqueror's sweet tongue into his wet cave. The sudden ardent need found there make Zura bend into the touch, so he could meet the masculine solidness above him, with his own erection, now completely out of control. The friction, separated by only thin layers of silk, made the attacker crazy with desire, so the Shisengumi vice-commander tore the fabric in one harsh move, allowing his hands and member to get in touch with the feverish skin of his prey, now all exposed and weak.

Raising Zura's body a little, Hijikata let his honey oozing member search for and beg for entrance inside the obedient man. Letting himself guided by the sounds emitted by a delicate throat, bent almost impossibly, towards his back, the lonely man let his katana find its own sheath. The pressure of the tight channel of muscles caused his member to pulse relentlessly, which, impatiently searching for its home, made the man beneath release a short cry. Fighting his own need to push and find release, Hijikata stopped for a while. A small trembling voice apologized:

-Master is my first client … since a long time.

That short pause did not go unnoticed by Hijikata that stored it for later use. Right now, the urgent need inside his body determine him to press forward, in order to obtain the sheer pleasure promised by the now pliant body, rigid only moments before. Investigating the silky insides of a sweet mouth, and of thighs circling his mid section, Hijikata forced himself in, until his hairs caressed his uke's firm buttocks. Pumping slowly, at first, the policeman let the ancient rhythm take over, overindulging in the sweetness promise that was there, inside this beautiful transvestite body. Zura let himself washed over by sensations, letting the man pressing him into the pillows have it all. It was surreal, to say the least, this feeling of being penetrated, reached and twisted from the inside. But pleasurable, nonetheless, and that was something Zura was not prepared to admit, until the secret bud buried inside walls of muscles got hit straight on, and twitched, making his own member painful in need of touch and friction.

-You're so tight … you're just … wonderful …

Hijikata murmured, while impaling deep inside Zura's body. Releasing his manly seed in the tight entrance with a loud growl that made the other's hair stand on end, he fell wasted on the lithe, yet masculine body beneath. Luckily, he could not see the glint of confusion in Zura's eyes, whose unfulfilled member twitched painfully between them, with no release in sight. Pearly teeth bit carelessly on a swollen lip, frustration carving deep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to believe, but Hijikata seemed to have fallen asleep after climaxing inside Zura, and he just stayed there, over the other's warm body, which was now fighting to kick him off.

"Fuck! Just move already, you filthy dog!" Zura yelled, really pissed with being trapped under the policeman's body. 

The man's body tensed, making Zura's instincts stand on end.

"How did you call me?" The voice seemed calm and steady, yet it didn't announce anything good.

Zura suddenly stiffed, not knowing what to do. If the Shisengumi wanted to fight, he was up and ready. Yet, Zura was not very fond of the idea of causing such a ruckus in the shop, since he still had dues to pay. Before he could do or say anything, Hijikata's thin lips covered his mouth again. The kiss was no longer sweet and gentle, but brutal and dominant, without asking for permission. It was the kiss of a conqueror, claiming the territory inside Zura's mouth as his, and the Joui leader felt suddenly so outraged, that he pushed the man forcefully, taking him by surprise. Once escaped from the forced embrace, Zura got on his feet, and started to adjust his kimono, seemingly miffed. However, the Shisengumi did not seem capable of taking a hint, and, instead of rising up too, he placed himself more comfortably on the fluffy pillows. Reaching for his pants, he took out a lighter and his cigarettes. Lighting one cancer stick, he started smoking, seemingly relaxed, without caring for the thick tension in the room.

'There is a reason why they call him the demonic vice-commander. Anyone but me would have panicked right now. He's practically butt naked, but he waits for me to …' Zura's trail of thought was trying to make something of Hijikata's behavior. One idea quickly lit in Zura's mind. Carefully searching inside the kimono, he quickly took out the little knife all prostitutes in the Kabuki district used to carry around and grabbed the handle. When the travestied at the bar had offered him the knife, he had wanted to laugh in his face, but now he was starting to understand. One single move was enough for Zura to grab the knife and throw it towards the policeman, the dangerous weapon landing only inches away from the man's manhood. Hijikata did not even blink, and said nothing, making Zura even more unnerved. He moved with the speed and grace of a cheetah, jumping fast on his feet, and grabbing Zura in one single movement, while tugging at his long hair, pulling hard and forcing his head back.

"You're all fire, aren't you? So … I'm a filthy dog, neh?"

Zura was now fighting with everything he got to get away from the man's touch, but he no longer had the advantage of a surprise attack. Hijikata's mouth was looking his lips again, and white teeth sunk with satisfaction into the sweet prey, drawing blood, until Zura groaned.

"Open wide, sweetie …"

Why was the Shisengumi so annoying? Zura found it so hard to resist him, especially since he was expecting to be beaten and humiliated, and not kissed within an inch of his sanity. 'A true fighter should know when to give in, in order to fight another day', he thought, and he let his mouth be taken again by Hijikata's demanding lips.

A murmur of satisfaction was the answer when Zura gave up fighting.

"Like this, sexy, unless you want me to tie you up and whip you …"

An unpleasant chill passed through Zura's veins. Was this guy into S and M? So, while all the others were saying about Okita to be the prince of sadists, this was the king?

All of a sudden, Hijikata let Zura and broke the kiss. Whistling, he started to dress, right under the other man's amazed stare. After dressing up, he stopped and turned towards Zura. The man's semi-erect organ was still jutting out through the ripped fabric of the kimono. Smirking and gesturing towards Zura's dying erection, he added.

"I must go know, but next time, we will go all the way. As many times as you want, darling."

The last words were said on a low tone, with sensual innuendo buried deep, making Zura jump, and a strange sensation crossing his skin to get nestled in his stomach.

'Did the bastard just dare making a pass at me again?'

Hijikata continued, completely unabated by the murderous looks the other was throwing at him.

"But I would like something in return …"

Approaching his prey, he caught Zura in his tight embrace and closed his lips on a delicate ear.

"Don't take anybody else tonight. I want to stay in you, like a memory."

Zura felt something like a painful contraction in his pelvic area, upon hearing the words poured in his ear like sweet honey. Before leaving, Hijikata threw a generous amount of money on the little table by the door. Waving at Zura, he threw over his shoulder:

"I think it is enough, even for a snotty beauty like you."

Zura could not muster the force to deliver a snappy retort. After all, he could pay for his dues to the shop's owner, with the money so easily thrown away by the Shisengumi. 'Look how the taxpayers' money goes', he thought, feeling a bit of revolutionary anger coming back to him.

The End

AN: I know this ending may be disappointing for some readers, but, since I already have planned a sequel (already written in my native language), I hope I'll get it up soon.


End file.
